


Lies and Secrets

by cwtlyf



Category: Code Geass
Genre: ABO, F/M, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtlyf/pseuds/cwtlyf
Summary: 鲁鲁修（♀）和枢木玄武结婚，让儿时好友枢木朱雀感到困惑，愤怒，沮丧。





	1. 婚礼

枢木朱雀和他父亲之间的关系远远谈不上亲近。

成年以后他很少回家，没有急事等不来父亲的电话，用于联络的社交网站账号很长时间不在活动状态。

他解释说他的工作太过特殊。布尼塔利亚一年进入系统登记的Alpha警察不足五千，这个数字还在逐年减少。人手紧缺让在岗的Alpha感到比普通警察多达五倍的压力，为此很多Alpha选择单身，但与好几个Omega维持关系。对于他们来说，家庭的概念并没有那么重要。

枢木玄武也是一位Alpha，家庭观念淡薄，父子关系疏离。妻子去世十多年，他没有重组家庭的念头。

枢木朱雀本来是这样认为的，然而，前不久他接到了父亲的电话，通话时长很短，但信息却足够令人震惊。

枢木玄武要再婚了，对象是个Omega。具体是什么人，长什么样，多少岁，朱雀未能从有限的信息中解读出这些细节。

婚礼就在今天，枢木玄武以父亲的名义让他至少请一天的假，回来参加婚礼。

父亲的行为让枢木朱雀感到困惑，早已习惯独居的父亲忽然决定将伴侣纳入家庭，且很少注重仪式的他居然会为并不算令人愉悦的再婚准备婚礼，他左思右想，觉得问题一定是出在那位神秘的伴侣上，她或他身上一定有某种让人无法抵挡的魅力，能改变自己顽固如石头一般的父亲。

婚礼在老家举办，那里暂时还没有修建最新的无人驾驶车道，枢木朱雀坐了一辆颇有点年代感的汽车，两个小时后，他在客站下了车。

很久以前这里还被称为一个国家，动乱年代被侵略国给予了羞辱式的称号“11区”，如今这里已经从边缘被吞没成城市，但总算找回了原本的名字，日本。

父亲的好友，更准确来说是手下，在客站招呼了他，开车朝老神社的方向去。

“父亲他……还邀请了其他人吗？”朱雀取下眼镜擦了擦，他平时不戴眼镜，只时不时用来遮挡过度疲劳的眼睛。

“只邀请了几个以前的朋友，”开车的男人斟酌了一下用词，又修改道，“战友。”

也可以说是酒友，当年日本城外来人口多，黑帮猖獗，毒贩嚣张，警局隔天就有人送尸体上门，几乎每个月都有警察被杀。

枢木玄武是当时有名的Alpha警察，能力突出也颇有手段，年轻气盛的他建立了日本城最有名的Alpha帮，不管是不是警察，只要是擅长打架勇猛无畏嫉恶如仇的Alpha都可以加入，不刻板地按警局规章形式，只要能打击犯罪，黑的白的，什么手段都可以采用。

毕竟是年轻时候一起闯过风雨的人，枢木玄武这个人不擅社交，但与这帮战友感情深厚，甚至于相比自己的儿子，他跟他们更加亲近。

看来父亲的确接纳了那位Omega，朱雀想。

“到底是什么样的人呢？”他情不自禁地开口。

“脸蛋，身材，气质，无一不完美的女性Omega，”开车那人随口回答，“除了出身差一点，其他条件几乎称得上完美。” 

朱雀无意识地点头，脑海里将这些词句具象化，一位美得端正，矜持的女性，顺从且恭敬地站在他父亲的身旁。

但他想象中的完美女性完全不及现实中那位美人的百分之一。  
   
老神社旁边的小洋房，三年前新修建，枢木玄武终于肯从神社里搬出来，入驻更适合治愈他身体顽疾的现代化别墅。  
   
司机把车停在门口，回忆在枢木朱雀打开门的一瞬间扑上前，三年前他的父亲因病痛不得不放弃工作，关系疏远的父子终于有了一次机会，在病床边进行彻夜长谈。  
   
枢木玄武说了很多，也隐瞒了很多。他向朱雀倾吐年轻时的罪，和睡梦里不安分的鬼怪。  
   
——我不奢望得到救赎，也不期待能得到积极的改变。  
   
父亲那一瞬间显现出来的苍老还残留在他眼前，然而，这些影像迅速被一幅梦幻般的场景取代。  
   
白色礼服，鸦羽般乌黑、绸缎般顺滑的头发，花瓶一样的腰线，以及最值得赞叹的，紫色的眼睛。

枢木朱雀没听清楚他未来名义上的母亲的问候，只听见了山间鸟雀的鸣叫，河流入海的涌动，以及向日葵花田里，蝴蝶翅膀扑闪的声音。  
   
“鲁鲁修？”  
   
“朱雀。”  
   
鲁鲁修面带微笑看着眼前拥有儿时眉目，高挑身材的男人。她不感到惊讶，因为“枢木”姓氏如今已经不常见。  
   
但从来没有被告知过父亲新伴侣名字的朱雀，在见到那张如记忆中一样美丽的面容时愣在原地，被复杂的情感淹没。  
   
相信没有人在闯入这种情境时还能保持理智和冷静。

“你父亲在等你。”白色裙角消失在门口，鲁鲁修留下轻飘飘的一句话，丝毫没把十年后的相遇当做某种有意义的纪念。  
   
朱雀失语，不知所措地站了一小会儿后，还是跟在后面。  
   
宽敞的客厅并没有客人，落地窗外，枢木玄武和他的朋友们聊得正开心。鲁鲁修并没有参与他们的讨论，添完茶水后，她安静地回到客厅。  
   
她仿佛没看见朱雀，径直走到厨房。厨房里面叮咚响了一阵，不知道该如何反应的朱雀终于听到打破沉默的询问。  
   
“想喝点什么？茶，酒，饮料？”语气轻快，她似乎很高兴，“你成年了，喝点酒更好。”  
   
枢木朱雀闷闷地嗯了一声，思来想去还是坐在了沙发上。  
   
他透过窗户往花园看去，正好能观察到他父亲的侧脸，皱纹还是一样的，神情却与他上一次见到的父亲完全不同。  
   
枢木玄武显得庄重，威严，不再是疲倦，散漫，好像又变回了当年那个Alpha帮的领头人一样。  
   
“请享用。”比寻常女生略微低沉磁性的声音打断了他的思考。鲁鲁修俯下身，把盛装着蓝紫色液体的精致玻璃杯放在他面前，一同被放置的还有一盘烤牛肉卷饼。  
   
枢木朱雀抬头，目不转睛地盯着鲁鲁修。乌黑的长发被盘在脑后；一看就价值不菲的耳饰，沉甸甸地坠着两片白到透明的耳垂；她花了时间在妆容上，有点高贵的疏离感，但又显得温柔。  
   
“为什么？”枢木朱雀没头没尾地问了一句。  
   
“司机说你没吃午饭，”鲁鲁修看了看时间，“下午三点，我猜想你会感到饥饿。卷饼是我做的，味道的话，反正你父亲是赞不绝口。”  
   
好奇怪，朱雀看了看她，看了看窗外，又低下头看了看那盘看上去的确很美味的卷饼。

好奇怪，他又抱怨了一句。  
   
“为什么？”枢木朱雀站了起来，这次声音更大了一些。他绕过桌朝鲁鲁修靠近，紧盯着她，眼神一寸的没有挪开。  
   
他紧紧地握住了她的胳膊：“你到底是谁？

手臂被握住的部分传来细微的疼痛和麻痹，鲁鲁修神色不变，依旧用恰到好处的微笑与朱雀对峙。

“如果你要从今天开始认识我的话，”她说，“鲁鲁修·枢木。”

朱雀瞪着她，慢慢把手松开了。获得自由活动权利的鲁鲁修朝他抱歉地点头：“如果没有其他问题的话，失陪一下，我要去准备晚餐了。

“请不要忘记享用你的卷饼，你会喜欢它的味道的。”

不，不是这样，我还有很多问题。

朱雀口干舌燥，失魂落魄地坐下来后，他握住酒杯细长的脚，一饮而尽。

 

只有六个人参加的婚礼派对，依旧被安排的合理而精致。

鲁鲁修准备的晚餐丰富、美味，她不辞辛劳地制作了两种风味不同的菜系，传统的日本食物以及合理改善过的法国珍馐。

“鲁鲁的母亲是法国人，”玄武接过用鹅肝和无花果装点的餐盘，“想来这娴熟地厨艺也是从母亲那里学来的吧。”

为客人分食完毕的鲁鲁修在玄武旁边坐下，正好面对着朱雀：“我至今仍十分怀念母亲做的食物。”

朱雀没什么感情地盯着盘里色相上乘的食物，只觉得她的每一句话都是谎言。

鲁鲁修到底在这里干什么？她甚至比他还小半岁！为什么要和一个比自己大了二十岁还丧妻的Alpha结婚？为什么要用那张年轻的脸做出那样妩媚又端庄的表情？

“朱雀……”

为什么你似乎已完全忘却童年时候的梦想，反而成为了自己最不喜欢的依附Alpha的弱者？

“朱雀？”

为什么你依赖的不是我？

“枢木朱雀！”

玄武严厉地声音终于让他从一连串的疑惑中逃脱，餐桌上所有人都好奇又疑惑地看着他，而他只注视着鲁鲁修一人。

“鲁鲁修在问你问题，”玄武放下餐具，有点生气，“你今天怎么了？从进门我就看你神情不对。”

“不，没什么，我没什么事情，”原来是这样，鲁鲁修并未和父亲提起过他们小时候的事情，“对不起，鲁鲁修，有什么问题吗？”

坐在他对面的黑发女人忽然勾起嘴角，鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇被摆弄成轻佻的形状，仿佛有一层云雾遮挡的眼睛充满笑意，干净利落的眉峰下沉，眉头微皱，却又是一副关心与怜悯的表情。

她的眼中充满欲望，神态却温柔纯洁：“听说你小时候也在法国待过一段时间，是吗？”

他的她的明知故问不屑一顾，但碍于礼仪不得不回答：“是的，不过待得时间不长，我记得差不多一个夏天。”

“说不定我们曾经还在某个地方擦肩而过，”鲁鲁修的目光没有从朱雀身上挪开，她执起酒杯，白皙的手腕透过红色的液体，投射出猩红色般诡谲的光，“敬命运让我们相识。”

敬这该死的命运。他默默地咒骂道，只将那酒当成某人的血液，才心不甘情不愿地咽下去。


	2. 疑问

“你到底是谁？”

手臂被握住的部分传来细微的疼痛和麻痹，鲁鲁修神色不变，依旧用恰到好处的微笑与朱雀对峙。

“如果你要从今天开始认识我的话，”她说，“鲁鲁修·枢木。”

朱雀瞪着她，慢慢把手松开了。获得自由活动权利的鲁鲁修朝他抱歉地点头：“如果没有其他问题的话，失陪一下，我要去准备晚餐了。

“请不要忘记享用你的卷饼，你会喜欢它的味道的。”

不，不是这样，我还有很多问题。

朱雀口干舌燥，失魂落魄地坐下来后，他握住酒杯细长的脚，一饮而尽。

 

只有六个人参加的婚礼派对，依旧被安排的合理而精致。

鲁鲁修准备的晚餐丰富、美味，她不辞辛劳地制作了两种风味不同的菜系，传统的日本食物以及合理改善过的法国珍馐。

“鲁鲁的母亲是法国人，”玄武接过用鹅肝和无花果装点的餐盘，“想来这娴熟地厨艺也是从母亲那里学来的吧。”

为客人分食完毕的鲁鲁修在玄武旁边坐下，正好面对着朱雀：“我至今仍十分怀念母亲做的食物。”

朱雀没什么感情地盯着盘里色相上乘的食物，只觉得她的每一句话都是谎言。

鲁鲁修到底在这里干什么？她甚至比他还小半岁！为什么要和一个比自己大了二十岁还丧妻的Alpha结婚？为什么要用那张年轻的脸做出那样妩媚又端庄的表情？

“朱雀……”

为什么你似乎已完全忘却童年时候的梦想，反而成为了自己最不喜欢的依附Alpha的弱者？

“朱雀？”

为什么你依赖的不是我？

“枢木朱雀！”

玄武严厉地声音终于让他从一连串的疑惑中逃脱，餐桌上所有人都好奇又疑惑地看着他，而他只注视着鲁鲁修一人。

“鲁鲁修在问你问题，”玄武放下餐具，有点生气，“你今天怎么了？从进门我就看你神情不对。”

“不，没什么，我没什么事情，”原来是这样，鲁鲁修并未和父亲提起过他们小时候的事情，“对不起，鲁鲁修，有什么问题吗？”

坐在他对面的黑发女人忽然勾起嘴角，鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇被摆弄成轻佻的形状，仿佛有一层云雾遮挡的眼睛充满笑意，干净利落的眉峰下沉，眉头微皱，却又是一副关心与怜悯的表情。

她的眼中充满欲望，神态却温柔纯洁：“听说你小时候也在法国待过一段时间，是吗？”

他的她的明知故问不屑一顾，但碍于礼仪不得不回答：“是的，不过待得时间不长，我记得差不多一个夏天。”

“说不定我们曾经还在某个地方擦肩而过，”鲁鲁修的目光没有从朱雀身上挪开，她执起酒杯，白皙的手腕透过红色的液体，投射出猩红色般诡谲的光，“敬命运让我们相识。”

敬这该死的命运。他默默地咒骂道，只将那酒当成某人的血液，才心不甘情不愿地咽下去。

 

晚上九点，玄武将朱雀叫到书房。

父亲的脸色并不好看：“你今天的表现很让我失望。”

他心不在焉地听，余光观察着房间，这里大部分是父亲的痕迹，然而，如果观察的仔细些，女人存在的证据就能被轻易找出来。

“我看得出来，”玄武用指关节敲了敲木制书桌，手的旁边是折叠整齐的紫色手帕，“你对她似乎多有意见。”

朱雀回过神，下意识否认：“没有，没有那种事。”

他的父亲似乎并不相信，刀锋般锐利的眼睛严格地审视着他。他的父亲是个传统而顽固的年长Alpha，在家庭里永远处于高高在上的地位，很少用和善的语气和他说话。

朱雀很难想象父亲和鲁鲁修相处的样子。二十多岁的年龄差距，何况他父亲还是老套古板，大家长主义的男人——她小时候不是最讨厌这种Alpha吗？

“她是个很善良的人，”玄武的表情缓和了些许，“我不希望因为你的存在，让她感到难为情。”

她不会为我感到难为情的，朱雀想，我只是还没明白她设计这场婚姻的目的是什么。

设计，是的，这绝对是她的设计。她到底想要什么？如果她还把小时候的决心刻在记忆中，就绝不会选择现在这样的生活。

“我知道了，”不管怎样，还是先维持表面的平静最重要，“我只是——还有点适应不了而已。”

“那你就尽快适应。”玄武将视线从朱雀身上移开，朝他摆摆手，示意他可以离开。

 

朱雀躺在床上，睁着眼睛，无法入睡。

敬命运让我们相识。可笑。

十年前的夏天，他被父亲送到法国学习。说是学习，其实是避难，玄武年轻时候树敌不少，威胁和恐吓的信息从他成立Alpha帮那一天起就没有停止过。勇猛而自大的Alpha从不将这些威吓放在眼里，但最终他因自大受到命运的惩罚。

朱雀的母亲被轮奸，杀害。直到那一刻玄武才发现自己面对的并不是正常人类，而是疯子。他无法承受更多的损失，只能将唯一的儿子朱雀送往千里之外。

他在巴黎遇到了鲁鲁修。比他还小半个月的女孩，带着一个更年幼的妹妹，艰难地生活在城西北。

他对她颇有好感，总是把头发梳的整整齐齐，脸蛋干净漂亮的小女孩，提着装满纯手工编织的手环，问他要不要买一个。

朱雀现在其实已经不再记得他们在巴黎一起度过的时光到底有多长，但他记得玄武来接他的那一天，他坐车去那栋破旧的老房子里找她，不耐烦的中东男人告诉他，这里住的两个女孩已经搬走了。

“你为什么，”朱雀眨了一下眼睛，回忆被碰撞的眼皮击打得分毫不剩，“会成为这样的人？”

没等他想出答案，门被打开了。

来者没有试图打开灯，微弱的环境光下，朱雀能模糊地辨认出那是女人的身影。

“果然还没睡着。”鲁鲁修倚靠在门口，她应该穿着睡衣，头发也懒懒地垂在肩背，“看来我的确让你困惑了。”

朱雀往上挪了一下，半坐了起来看着她：“父亲睡着了？”

“嗯。”

那你来这里干什么？他想问，但又觉得没有必要，反正鲁鲁修也不会正面回答他。他需要刺激她，需要主动出击，需要打破她现在带上的可笑面具。

沉默了一会儿，朱雀问道：“你跟父亲睡过了吗？”

鲁鲁修换了个姿势，不再那么自由闲适。朱雀听见她轻笑了一声，并不带嘲弄意味，仿佛只是在高兴他提了一个有趣的问题。

“你父亲一直想再有一个女孩。”鲁鲁修没有直接回答，“而我，很显然，有生育能力。”

“我不认为他这样想。”他的视线追随着鲁鲁修，直到她在床边坐下，“他并不喜欢小孩。”

鲁鲁修没有反驳他。

从这个角度，朱雀能看见她秀挺的鼻梁，卷翘的睫毛，柔软的嘴唇。她还这么漂亮，小时候，她和她的妹妹就像玩具店里最贵最精致的玩偶，总是让人移不开眼睛。

她的妹妹，朱雀忽然想到，现在在哪里？

“娜娜莉？”朱雀试探般地念出记忆中已经有些模糊的名字，“你的妹妹，我记得你说过，唯一的亲人，她现在怎么样？”

侧影轮廓组成的画面中，她的睫毛缓慢地垂了下去。

“她死了，”她清冷的声音没有丝毫情绪波动，“八年前。”


End file.
